Higs Japón ¿Solo de Hombres?
by kiras70
Summary: Hinata entra en la mejor universidad de Japón, pero esta es solo de hombres. Ella luchara para estudiar allí, pero con lo que no cuenta que esta universidad tiene alumnos un tanto peculiares. Quizás hacerse pasar por hombre ay no sea muy buena idea…
1. Capitulo 01 – El día de Hinata

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

(_Hinata quiere superarse y entra en la mejor universidad de Japón, pero esta es solo de hombres. Pero no se dará por vencida y luchara para estudiar allí, pero con lo que no cuenta que esta universidad tiene alumnos un tanto peculiares, que de seguro le traerá mas que un problema. Quizás hacerse pasar por hombre ay no sea muy buena idea…)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

—**P-Por que a mi** — Llevaba 5 minutos corriendo por todo el colegio y aun no estoy segura del por que… yo no había hecho nada a mis compañeros… — **¡Aquí!** — dije mientras me metía por una puerta a un estante donde seguramente el conserje guardaba sus herramientas.

— **¿Por donde se fue?** — se escucharon voces del pasillo.

— **Yo lo vi doblar por aquí…** —

— **No crees que no estamos excediendo, ¿quizás lo asustamos?** —

— **Cuando lo encontremos veremos, por ahora dividámonos en dos grupos, busquen bien, Ok **—

— **Mi celular** — bien, antes había tenido miedo en mi vida, pero ahora me sentía dentro de una película de terror donde yo era la chica que escapaba de los caníbales, nunca me gustaron esas películas ahora me cuestiono por no verlas, por lo menos sabría que hacer — **Vamos contesta… ¡Por favor!**

— **¿alo?** — se escucho del otro lado de la línea

— **Ino ayúdame** — dijo aguantando las lagrimas.

**¡Hinata! Que ocurre… pensé que a esta hora todavía estarías en la Universidad**.

-.-

Quizás si no hubiera insistido tanto en ir a esa escuela…esto no habría pasado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando una buena universidad, había terminado el primer semestre de psicología, pero con los insistentes reglamos de mi padre que debía estudiar Administración de Empresas ya que era la futura cabeza de las empresas Hyuga. Y con los premios y grandes conocimientos de mi primo en su carrera en Comercio del Exterior, yo no me quise quedar atrás y comencé a buscar una universidad que me ayudara a sobrellevar y sobrepasar mis conocimientos.

La única que encontré al nivel de una futura heredera y con lo que espera mi padre, la universidad de mi primo era la que mas se acercaba, era la mejor universidad de todo Japón, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle era solo de hombres.

Mi padre hablo con el directo y este no se negó a aceptarme, claro debía vivir como hombre los próximos 2 años y si llegaran a descubrirme se iría todo por el drenaje…

Mi primo estaba al tanto de la situación, de principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no pudo negarse al mandato de mi padre así que termino siendo mi cómplice.

Me había cortado el pelo y usaba protectores y vendajes en mi cuerpo, debía ser precavida y no hacer mucha amistad con nadie, era una orden de mi primo ya que si hacia una amistad con alguna persona tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, después de practicar todo el verano estaba por fin lista para afrontar mi futuro como Un chico de universidad ¡como Hin!…o eso creía.

-.-

— **¡Hinata dime que te pasa!** — hablo con preocupación la rubia.

—**No lo se Ino tengo miedo, mis compañeros…ellos…**

— **¡Te hicieron algo! Acaso, ¿te descubrieron? **

— **No lo se, yo no hice nada y a la salida de la universidad, el profesor nos dejo con un trabajo extra así que salimos un poco después que todos los demás cursos y hay…—** Hinata rompió en llanto, mientras se cubría la boca.

—**Tranquila hinata… yo estoy contigo, dime que te hicieron.**

— **De repente t-todos comenzaron a mirarme, habían sido muy amigables en el patio, pero de la nada me comenzaron a seguir, la m-mayoría comenzó a seguirme.** — Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y hinata tapo el móvil y espero que se fueran. — **De verdad Ino yo no Hice nada…— **

— **¡Hinata! —** Grito una voz conocida

—**Sakura, suelta el móvil, no ves que Hinata esta en problemas.**

— **Ino cerda déjame hablar, Hinata también es mi amiga.**

—**Ya Déjate frentezota, y suelta mi móvil. —** Dijo la rubia, quitándole el agarre a Sakura.

—**Ok, pondré el altavoz, —** dijo activándolo. **— ¿Hinata estas hay?**

—**Si Ino, Sakura, por favor ayúdenme, no se que hacer.**

—**Pero hinata, si yo con Ino te enseñamos a ser un buen hombre sin miedo, no te hagas la niñita ahora, ve y golpea al tipo que te moleste.**

— **Ya cállate Sakura, ves por eso no quería que ayudaras a hinata, ella sigue siendo una chica…No como tu que eres la Chica mas chico de toda la universidad.**

— **¡Ya basta dejen de pelear y ayúdenme! —** Grito del otro lado de la línea. **— Si no me ayudan me van a encontrar.**

—**Ok, Bien ahora dime en que universidad estas, para irte a buscar. Solo recuerdo que se llamaba algo de Higs…**

—**Higs Japón —** Corrigió hinata. **— Te deje la dirección anotada, en tu cuaderno.**

— **¡Queee! —** Grito sakura, dejando atónitas a las otras dos chicas. **— Estas de broma ¿no hinata?, como se te ocurre irte a meter hay ¡disfrazada de hombre!, como no me lo dijeron antes.**

— **¿De que hablas Sakura? —** dijeron al unísono las otras dos chicas.

— **Haber déjenme explicarle, —** decía mientras comenzada a morderse una uña. **— Ino recuerdas el documentar que vimos hace unos días atrás, sobre las universidades de Japón y sus conflictos etc… la ultima que tocaron era la mejor de Japón ósea Higs Japón**

— **¿Si y?**

— **Acaso no recuerdas los bombones que salieron, y cuando terminaba el informe decía "Esta comprobado que el 96% de los estudiantes de esta universidad son gays"** — Dijo con entusiasmo la peli-rosa.

— **¿Gays? —** Dijo hinata del otro lado.

Ino trago en seco. **— Entonces, por eso persiguen a hinata…—** Ino miro a sakura y hubo un minuto de silencio.

— **¿Chicas? … ¿Están hay?**

—**Explícaselo tú, eres su amiga mucho más tiempo—** Dijo la peli-rosa

— **Estas loca, tu eres mejor para contárselo.** — Ataco ino. **— Yo no podría, decirle…**

— **¡Chicas! —** Grito enojada hinata.

—**Ok, Yo se lo digo** — Menciono resignada la rubia. **— ¿Hinata?**

—**¿Si?**

— **Recuerdas, las mangas que una vez te enseñe, esos que salían unos chicos ¿haciendo cosas de adultos?**

Hinata se sonrojo del otro lado **— S-si, lo recuerdo.**

— **Cuando te obligue a leerla, pues te dije que el chico lindo era un Uke y El Otro chico… el que le hacia esas cosas al otro era un seme, Y aunque fueran hombres se podían querer y ser mmm… amantes.**

—**Si…**

— **¡Bien! Ahora abre tu mente y escucha, en esa escuela, los chicos hacen esas cosas y por lastima amiga tu eres como el chico bonito que le hacen esas cosas, ósea un Uke.**

— **Si Hinata, esos chicos te buscan para Profanarte su amor, o Violarte. —** Dijo sakura aguantando la risa, cosa que Ino la miro con Furia.

Hinata palideció **— Yo… un Uke, ¡seré violada! —** dijo llorando.

— **No te preocupes Hina…Cuando descubran que eres mujer, quizás ya no te quieran… o eso creo. —** dijo tratando de reparar el error la peli-rosa.

— **Escuche algo por aquí. —** Se escucho del pasillo.

— **Hinata donde, estas escondida. —** Pregunto Ino —

— **En un estante, donde el conserje guarda sus cosas. **

— **Debes salir de hay, te van a encontrar —** Hablo Sakura. **— Ya debieron buscar en los salones, así que sale rápido de hay y ocúltate en alguno.**

No era mala idea, por lo menos en Sakura se podía confiar, era muy buena ocultándose, para acosar a los chicos era una maestra, después de todo así se hicieron amigas. **— ásele caso y ocúltate en un salón, No dejes que nadie te vea.**

— **Bien…—** Apago el móvil y lo guardo en su pantanos, debía ser cuidadosa o terminaría pagándolo muy caro, ¡Donde estas neji! **— Tu puedes hinata. —** solo debo salir y esconderme en una sala, abrió despacio la puerta y miro hacia fuera, no había nadie.

Salio corriendo y se metió por la primera puerta que encontró, solo logro leer que era la sala de arte.

Bien, solo debo permanecer callada, hasta que se vallan.— **No veo nada…**— Dijo sentándose a un lado de la puerta, porque tenia que pasarme esto a mí, ni siquiera puedo prender la luz… extraño mi casa. — dio un suspiro y se acomodo abrazando sus piernas.

Afuera de la sala unos 12 chicos estaban parados afirmando la perilla de una sala. — **shh..esta aquí **— dijo apuntando la puerta.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y hinata por reflejo se paro y alejo rápidamente. — **o no…**

— **Te encontramos Hin** — dijo el chico que seguramente estaba al mando de la búsqueda.

— **No te preocupes solo queremos hablar contigo. **— Dijo otro desde atrás.

**Bien, vamos.** — dos chicos se acercaron tomándola de los brazos y empujándola hacia fuera.

**Suéltenme, Déjenme tranquilo**— Trate de luchar, pero esos tipos tenían mas fuerza, no voy a ser violada, no, no quiero eso. Como pudo se logro safar del agarre, en eso otro estudiante prendió la luz.

**Vamos Hin, te ganamos en numero, además solo queremos hablar un rato.—** dijo un peli-rojo con una sonrisa muy cínica para mi gusto.

Acabada, estoy acabada, debía hacer algo, no podía simplemente dejarme asustar por estos chicos. Busque en mi bolsillo del pantalón y lo único que encontré era un lápiz y mi celular, saque el lápiz y lo empuñe en mi mano, mostrándolo—** Yo… quizás no tenga oportunidad de ganar…y seguramente terminaran llevándome con ustedes, pero antes de eso, a algunos de ustedes les haré mucho daño, eso se los aseguro.** — dijo con seguridad, no había vuelta atrás, debía ser valiente y si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de escapar la tomaría.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. **— esto se nos a hecho difícil, pero bueno si no se arriesga no se gana.** — dijo uno con burla, mientras se acercaban entre todos a hinata.

En ese momento, todo paso por mis ojos en cámara lente, mis pies temblaban ligeramente y me sentía dentro de un sueño, quiero despertar. Amigas denme valor…**—** Ataco a uno que trataba de agarrarla por los hombros, le logro hacerle una herida en la mano, el chico, chillo de dolor, otro se acercaba por el frente trato de impedir que se acercara atacándolo con el lápiz, pero solo logro hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla, los demás chicos ya la tenían afirmada y no tuvo mas opción que soltar el lápiz, que callo al suelo como su ultima esperanza. **— Suéltenme, ¡Les digo que me suelten! **— Grito desesperada.

—**Por fin te tenemos.** — dijo un peli-negro consintiendo su victoria sobre el chico.

**Que patéticos. —** se escucho del fondo del salón, donde venia un peli-negro sacudiéndose el cabello. **— Acaso no les enseñaron a no tocar la propiedad de otros**. — dijo empujando contra la pared a los que afirmaban a hinata. La afirmo por la cintura.— **Este chico es mió, dijo apuntando a hinata**. —

Los chicos palidecieron. — **Sasuke…pero nosotros creímos que tu no eras…**

— **Les diré algo**. — Los chicos se callaron solo de escucharlo — **Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es problema de ustedes **— dijo de manera arrogante dándoles una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo. **— Tienen 3 segundos para desaparecer o considérense más que muertos. Uno…**

En un segundo los chicos escaparon lo más rápido que pusieron, ante la mirada incrédula de hinata.

Eso había sido raro, muy raro, pero de alguna forma se sentía aliviada abrazada a ese chico que la había rescatado…Un momento ¿abrazada? **— Suéltame, suéltame.** — Dijo tratando se saltarse de el brazo que la sostenía.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de enojo, y la soltó bruscamente, quedando uno frente el otro. **— Me debes mucho, mocoso.** — su voz era de enojo peor que la de su padre, pensó hinata. — **Ahora esos raritos, pensaran que soy igual de torcidos que ellos, esta no te va a salir barata.**

Hinata trago con dificultad. Quizás esos chicos no daban tanto miedo, como la que le daba el chico frente a ella.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Aquí otra de mis historias, espero les guste. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. bye

**¡No al Plagio!**


	2. Capitulo 02 – Un día Con Sasuke

_Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia._

Capitulo 02 – Un día con Sasuke

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de alumnos, iba con la cabeza en alto y el ceño fruncido, quien no se enojaría con que le dijeran al pasar – bombon – sexi – me lo llevo a la cama – pero por HOMBRES.

Sasuke tenia días buenos, días malos, y este, por años nunca lo habían mirado raro, ya que todos sabían que el era un macho alfa y no una nena rosa, pero todo había cambiado desde hace una semana, ¿gracias a quien? al chico Hyuga, el no era de los buenos samaritanos que ayudaban a cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión fue un impulso que no pudo controlar y que lamentaba…si, muy profundamente. Claro tenia al chico trabajando para el, pero ¿que ganaba? el tipo no se podía ni una pila de cuadernos, al final terminaba enojado y quitándoselos.

—Maldita jungla de raros — Les soltó a los tipos que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos y claras intenciones de tirársele encima a hacerle quien sabe que. — Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sasuke al siquiera imaginar a un chico colgándose en su cuello.

Abrió la puerta y agradeció mentalmente que su compañero "naruto" no había llegado, este era un rarito de lo peor, pero por lo menos a el no le gustaba y lo agradecía mucho.

Pero esto no duro mucho, por la puerta entro el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, se acerco a la cama mirándolo con malicia — Lo sabia al final si tirabas para este lado —

—Pero que mierda dices. — se acomodo en la cama para quedar sentado. — yo no tiro para tu lado dobe.

— Pues estos días te he visto muy juntito de Hin jeje, se nota que ya te pillo el amor.

— Mira, por que tú no creas que dos hombres puedan caminar juntos sin ser nenas alocadas no es mi problema, solo era caminar y nada mas deja de escupir tonteras.

— Dime la verdad estas enamorado, a que si — dijo entrecerrando los ojos

—No—

—Vamos dímelo—

—Te dije que no—

—Admítelo, te sentirás muy bien—

—Si como no, mi mundo se teñirá de rosa— menciono sarcástico.

—Ves lo reconoces—

—Dije que no y es no, ¿acaso eres tan dobe que no lo entiendes? —

—Wow esto lo confirma – se levanto de la cama y saco algo de el cajón de su ropa. —

—¿Qué haces? —– pregunto en tono molesto

Naruto se acomodo en la cama dejando ver un cuaderno y un lápiz, comenzando a escribir, quien sabe que babosadas, según Sasuke.

— Querido diario — comenzó leyendo en voz alta. — Hoy he confirmado mis sospechas, el teme, más conocido por Sasuke esta locamente y pasionalmente enamorado de Hin un HOMBRE, dijo marcando el género.

— Que di— iba a protestar pero Naruto continúo más fuerte.

—Lo se ya que el ha dicho mas de dos palabras y me ha tratado de contradecir, COSA RARA en el teme, ya que normalmente me ignora o me dice un Hmph, hoy oficialmente somos una universidad de "locas" ·como nos dice Sasuke· al 100%. — Dijo cerrando el cuaderno y mirando al peli-negro

Sasuke miraba a naruto como si este fuera un alíen o algo de otro mundo – Acaso era un idiota, por que el le estaba asiendo caso al dobe de naruto, se supone que el no gasta palabras con nadie… un error, si otro que se va añadiendo a la lista, claro esa lista que se creo hace una semana, justo debajo del chico hyuga se encontraba el contestándole a naruto.- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio, se recostó en la cama y procuro taparse cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era una rutina, el no confiaba en nadie, menos en un compañero algo "especial".

Naruto siguió hablando quien sabe por cuantas horas mas, mientras sasuke trataba de dormir, cuando al fin lo logro, se dio cuenta que el día que venia iba ser el peor de su vida.

Caminada a paso rápido hacia su aula, a su peculiar compañero se le había ocurrido irse a pasar la noche quien sabe donde, ¿y la alarma? El idiota la había apagado el día anterior y sasuke ni enterado, llegaba 20 minutos tarde, pero un Uchiha no corría ni se rebajaba, no un Uchiha era perfecto y pese a todo correcto; siguió su camino y se paro frente a la puerta escuchando lo que hablaba el profesor dentro, se acomodo la camisa y abrió la puerta — silencio — se quedo mirando como todos lo miraban fijamente, y con una mirada extraña, nunca le habían dirigido antes una mirada así, se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos pasa?

— Creo que Sasuke anoche la pasó bien — comento un estudiante.

Viro su rostro a donde estaba Hin, el único con la mirada en el cuaderno… ¿Sonrojado? Ahora lo entendía, maldijo a naruto, a su alarma y al sonrojado hyuga, cerro la puerta fuerte atrás de el, mientras se dirigía a su asiento y el profesor siguió con su clase.

El profesor hablaba de la Conducta ética y responsabilidad social de la Empresa, pero Sasuke sabia que el tipo le enviaba miradas extrañas desde que llego, bien su día iba de ¡maravilla! Ahora tenia a un profesor tras sus huesos, estaba confirmado el había pasado de macho alfa a loca deseable.

La clase había terminado y se adelanto a donde se encontraba Hin, - Trajiste lo que te pedí – pregunto al lado del chico hyuga.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y sabia el porque, sus compañeros habían estado pidiéndole perdón desde hace una semana y se había ganado el titulo de el chico "especial" de Sasuke. Ella creía que la veían como un "amigo" de sasuke, aunque ella sabía que era mas algo así como sirviente y amo, hoy en especial sus compañeros estaban más raros de lo acostumbrado, lo que alcanzo a escuchar es que Sasuke no llegaba ya que había quedado ¿adolorido? O que lo había pasado de maravilla en la noche, ella no era tonta y entendía perfectamente, pero hay no podían entrar mujeres…acaso a Sasuke… ¿le gustaban los hombres?

-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Bueno aquí les dejo esta pequeña actua, hace tiempo no escribía espero les agrade, un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Una recomendación-**

Estoy leyendo un fic que me gusta mucho y quizás les interese, pueden buscarlo aquí en fanfiction, es **Orgullo Uchiha** esta muy bueno, la autora es **blackcirce**. Si quieren ver de qué va pues búsquenlo, no se arrepentirán.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**


	3. Capitulo 03 – Cosas que hacer

_Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia._

Capitulo 03 – Cosas que hacer y personas que matar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Acababa de llegar a su clase y por costumbre dirigió la mirada donde solía sentarse Sasuke el chico que la había salvado y ahora se cobraba haciéndola trabajar para el, se sorprendió al no verlo, el era muy puntual y siempre llegaba de los primeros. Le resto importancia y se fue a su asiento, saco su laptop y abrió el archivo de la clase anterior de etica.

— ¿Hola hin como estas? — Pregunto Kotsuke, este era un chico peli-rojo y de ojos cafés… que justamente era uno de los que Sasuke la había salvado.

Preparo su garganta, para soltar un tono mas ronco, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a ello, pese que llevaba una semana habían ocasiones que prefería no hablar ya que podría sonar muy femenina. — mmm…Buenos días kotsuke-san

— Bien ya sabes… Nuevamente te pido disculpas por lo que paso hace una semana… ¿pero no podrías llamarme solo kotsuke?

Hinata lo medito, no quería tener confianza con ese chico, sus amigas le habían aconsejado cosas distintas y no sabia cual elegir: Por un lado Sakura le había dicho que le diera un golpe fuerte en el hombro y se hiciera su amigo, por otro lado Ino le había dicho que no los golpeara y que los ignorara. Ojala que estuviera tomando la decisión correcta. — se acomodo en su asiento mirándolo, empuño su mano y la levanto dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro, vio como el chico deformaba su rostro y se afirmaba el brazo que había recibido el golpe —

— y-yo…lo s-siento — Dijo el chico mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas y salía corriendo a quien sabe donde.

En la mente de hinata todo estaba hecho un caos… o no era un uke, ella había golpeado a un ¡UKE! "parte sensible y afeminada de la pareja gay" — pensaba con horror la peliazul.

— No f-fue mi intención, solo pensé que…

La clase estaba cada quien en sus cosas, solo algunos miraban divertidos la escena, entre ellos un rubio dos asientos mas allá de Hinata no paraba de reír llamando la atención de la mayoría. — No te preocupes Hin ese chico es muy sensible jajaja. — dijo Naruto entre risas

— Ok… — bajo el rostro al teclado de su laptop delineando cada letra, tratando de desaparecer… aun sentía unos cuantos ojos sobre ella, tenia los labios secos, pero Ino le había dicho que por nada del mundo se los lamiera ya que podría ser algo "peligroso" ahora se daba cuenta que mejor seguía los consejos de Ino ya que si seguía los de Sakura seguramente se convertiría en un abuson o algo peor un Uke, esa escuela tenia tantas reglas, era como estar atrapada entre lobos que esperaban que te equivocaras para lanzarse a comer.

— ¿Enserio? Así que Sasuke anoche lo paso bien — escucho como los estudiantes de su lado hablaban, trato de escuchar mas, acercándose disimuladamente por su asiento.

— Como escuchaste, vi a Naruto salir y luego entro -… y además dime ¿Cuándo Sasuke había llegado tarde? La tuvo que pasar de maravilla — No había podido escuchar el nombre de la persona que entro, pero ahora entendía que ocurría, bueno eso no le incumbía…

En ese momento el profesor entraba y se ponía a escribir en el pizarrón.

— De seguro quedo adolorido. — menciono uno entre risas.

— Silencio clase — los murmullos cesaron y comenzó la clase y Sasuke aun no llegaba.

15 minutos después-

Vio como entraba por la puerta el Uchiha y bajo el rostro sonrojada, recordando lo que los chicos habían dicho.

— Creo que Sasuke anoche la pasó bien — comento el chico del lado de ella, luego sintió como se cerraba la puerta fuertemente y el profesor volvía a hablar.

La clase había terminado y de seguro vendría Sasuke a pedirle lo que le había encargado, suspiro sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolso, el chico le había mandado a comprar el día anterior ya que a el no le vendían por ordenes de alguien de su familia, tampoco iba a estar averiguando de mas… guardo su laptop y guardo el paquete en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Trajiste lo que te pedí – Escucho una voz que ya conocía.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y sabia el porque, después de escuchar lo que habían dichos sus compañeros y sabia que hay no entraban mujeres, había quedado con la duda…acaso a Sasuke… ¿le gustaban los hombres?

–Trajiste lo que te pedí – Pregunto nuevamente mas cabreado.

– a si aquí esta. – saco los cigarrillos y se los entrego.

– Bien sígueme – Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y camino a la puerta.

– Pero yo debo ir a la cafetería – Trato de poner la voz mas ronca y que decía "soy un hombre" pero claramente no sonó como ella deseaba.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta pensando que el chico había sonado extraño… por un momento pensó en un travestido, pero desecho la idea, quizás sus oídos le estaban fallando – No lo repetiré, sígueme.

No quería problemas así que hizo lo que Sasuke había dicho, pero muy en el fondo deseaba decirle ¡NO! como todo un hombre… pero sabía que ella no era un hombre, ella no tenía pajarito y le sobraban algunas cosas…

– No te pegues tanto – Escucho algo molesto a sasuke – No quiero que vuelvan a pensar raro.

– ¿Vuelvan? – le pregunto, pero no recibió respuestas, abrió los ojos sorprendida y su rostro se torno completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

– ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto intrigado el chico, parando al instante, y chocando con un tipo que venia corriendo. – Ten mas cuidado. – menciono con desprecio al chico que salía corriendo nuevamente, volvió el rostro donde Hin y este mantenía la cabeza gacha.

– Dime que te ocurrió. – Hin subió la cabeza y Sasuke siguió su miraba que iba a ¿su cuello? Se toco rápidamente y pudo notar que tenia una parte algo hinchada ¿Qué tenia? Esta mañana no se había mirado al espejo, tomo al chico de la mano y no se sabe como llego tan rápido al baño se situó al frente del gran espejo y si no fuera un Uchiha de seguro gritaba de la impresión.

– U-un… ¿un chupón? – dijo mas pálido de lo normal, mientras Hinata desviaba el rostro a un lado.

– ¿COMO LLEGO ESTO AQUI? – pregunto un muy enojado Sasuke a una Hinata ya sin ninguna pizca de hombría.

¿Que le respondía? Las chicas no le habían dicho nada de chupones. –mmm…– Trago en seco, ay era un hombre y entre hombres se golpeaban, el estaba enojado y ella era un chico en ese momento, debía pensar lo que diría. – ¿Q-qué chupón? – pregunto Hinata, tratando de hacerle creer a Sasuke que alucinaba.

A sasuke le comenzó a palpitar una vena en la frente ¿el Hyuga creía que el era imbecil? – Este – dijo apuntando a su cuello.

Hinata estaba sudando. – ¿U-una p-picadura? –

Y la vena EXPLOTO – Hyuga – arrastro las palabras – Acaso crees que soy tan idiota que no puedo diferenciar entre una picadura de insecto y un chupón de quien sabe que rarito –

– Pues…yo no se. – respondió lo mas sincera que pudo, mientras veía como Sasuke la soltaba y suspiraba pesadamente mirándose en el espejo. – Matare a Naruto – soltó el peli-negro. – Ahora entiendo todo… Tsk, como voy a andar por ay con esto.

– Hinata busco entre su bolso, ella llevaba una base que quizás le podía servir, cuando la encontró se la extendió a Sasuke – Toma usa esto.

Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Qué chico llevaba eso? Bueno en esa escuela no debía sorprenderse por eso. – ¿Que es? –

–Maquillaje – Respondió simplemente hinata, la cual seguía con la mano extendida.

– Hmph, eso no fue lo que pregunto. –

– Ah – dijo hinata entendiendo, que el chico no sabia para que servia. – es base de maquillaje, sirve para ocultar imperfecciones o maquillar cosas… como chupones.

– Bien… – dijo entre dientes quitándole la base, el hyuga no tenia por que ser tan explicito.

Hinata no sabia si reír o llorar, su base estaba echa polvo y Sasuke tenia un exceso de maquillaje en todo el cuello, que lo hacia parecer algo desparejo, como si se hubiera mal bronceado. – Puff…– soltó hinata inconcientemente, luego se lamento ya que estaba recibiendo una mirada de odio del Peli-negro.

– Esto no sirve – enojado le entrego la base y se miro al espejo, parecía un adefesio... su cuello negro que se veía raro con su demás piel. – abrió la llave del agua y se lavo el cuello… no servia, ese molesto chupón seguía hay

– Lo que ocurre es que lo puso mal… – se acerco al cuello de Sasuke y este retrocedió rápidamente.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mirándola raro.

Se hombre hinata… se repetía mentalmente. – Solo le ayudo, pero si quieres andar por la universidad con eso…por mi no hay problema…

– Bien pero no hagas nada raro.

¿Nada raro? ¿Acaso sasuke pensaba que ella lo iba a atacar? – No haré nada – con un poco de duda se acerco al chico y comenzó a ponerle base de apoco. – Bien, ya esta. – su tarea había terminado y el chupón no era visible, a menos que lo miraran bien de cerca no se notaria, subió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke por unos segundos, se separo rápidamente no antes de ver como la cara de Sasuke por un momento se tornaba roja.

Lugo de eso Sasuke se fue dejándola sola, solo había dicho – Hace lo que quieras, tengo cosas que hacer y personas que matar. – quizás había escuchado mal lo ultimo.

El día había pasado rápido, Sasuke no se le había acercado desde lo del baño… había visto como Naruto llegaba con los dos ojos morados y Sasuke atrás de el con cara de pocos amigos, las clases pasaron sin contratiempos y ya era la hora de irse.

No tenía amigos, su primo estaba en una clase destinta y con otros horarios… llego a su pieza y encendió la luz, no tenía compañero de cuarto por claras razones, se sentó en el escritorio y prendió su computador – Espero mañana sea mejor que hoy – menciono para luego mirar los test que debía estudiar para el día siguiente. Lo que Hinata no sabia es que mañana no seria un día normal solo el inicio de sus problemas.

-o-

-o-

-o-

La definición de Uke "parte femenina" y Seme "parte que lleva el control", sale en el capitulo 1 si es que no encienden algunas cosas.

**Gracias a todos lo que comentaron el capitulo anterior ^^ me demore menos en este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Capitulo 04 – Chequeo mensual

_Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia._

Capitulo 04 – Chequeo mensual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Se levanto a paso lento de la cama, tenía unas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y le picaban con la luz del sol que osaba filtrarse por la ventana, había escuchado toda la noche el ronquido de naruto, no había podido dormir ¿Quién podría? Alguien había entrado al cuarto ya que al dobe de naruto se le quedo la puerta entreabierta y le habían hecho quien sabe que, ¿lo habían drogado? No lo sabia, pero estaba la posibilidad de que no solo le hubieran dejado un chupón…si no que también hubieran abusado de el, de solo imaginarlo quería agarrar la almohada y asfixiar a naruto, en su pensamiento lo había torturado, ahogado y muchas cosas mas por toda la noche.

Se fue al baño a bañarse, cerro la puerta con postillo y entro a la ducha con agua fría, se sentía raro, tenia un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en la posibilidad – era sábado y no debía ir a la universidad - este mismo día sabría si le habían hecho algo y si era cierto, buscaría al miserable hasta en el mismo infierno, luego de encontrarlo lo mataría y enterraría a poca profundidad, luego lo sacaría y lo re-mataría luego nuevamente lo volvería a enterrar, luego lo sacaría y lo cortaría en pedacitos tan pequeños que parecería carne molida, luego lo volvería a enterrar, eso era lo bueno de la poca profundidad.

Salio de la ducha y se vistió, Naruto seguía roncando muy exageradamente, asumía que estaba despierto pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente por la "conversación" que habían tenido anteriormente.

******Flash back*******

Busco a naruto por toda la universidad, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos los que lo veían, era una advertencia el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino las pagaría.

Cuando lo encontró, sintió unas ganas insoportables de partirle la cara en ese mismo instante.

Sin delicadeza lo arrastro hasta la primera aula que encontró desocupada.

- Que me hiciste - pregunto tratando de controlar sus sentimientos de odio.

- ¡De que hablas teme! – pregunto confundido naruto

Sasuke llevo la mano hacia la zona del chupón y removió con su mano la base de pintura. – Hoy desperté y tenía esto, dime que me hiciste, antes de que te mate -

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, el no sabia como había llegado eso hay, pero recordó que ayer había salido en la noche y no recordaba haber cerrado bien la puerta, palideció al imaginarse que habría pasado. – y-yo no fui…creo que no cerré bien la puerta ayer…

Naruto bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste, mientras se tocaba la parte trasera de su cabeza - … ¿Que te hicieron? – pregunto el rubio

- No lo se, no recuerdo haber sentido nada, solo que desperté con esto. – se escuchaba el tono agrio de la respuesta.

Sasuke, lo entendía a la perfección, naruto no le había hecho nada pero el era el culpable, había dejado la puerta abierta el muy infeliz, si creía que poniendo cara de idiota se salvaba no estaba dando resultado.

- mmm… sientes dolor… o quizás tienes diarrea, ¿te duele el estomago?

¡Estallo! La bomba uchiha hizo un boom! Que se escucho por todo Japón, le dolía el estomago y mucho, recién se daba cuenta, se lanzo hecho una furia hacia naruto y lo golpeo, con gusto le dejo los 2 ojos morados, eso era poco si descubría que si lo habían abusado, naruto recibiría una paliza que jamás olvidaría y el tipo que aun no sabia quien era, No volvería a sentir el aire ni vería la luz de una nueva mañana nunca mas.

******End Flash Back****

Tomo su cartera "masculina, en esa escuela de debía remarcar la palabra" dentro iban sus documentos, salio sin antes dar un portazo que hizo que la persona que dentro se encontraba fingiendo que dormía abriera los ojos abruptamente.

- Paro un taxi y llego a su destino a los pocos minutos.

Llego a la entrada y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, se acerco al mesón pasando su célula de identidad a la enfermera – Sasuke Uchiha, ayer llame. – dijo con cara de fastidio.

– O claro, pase dentro, al cuarto 5b – menciono mientras le devolvía el carné y rozaba intencionalmente la mano con Sasuke.

Guardo el documento en su cartera y ignorando a la enfermera se dirigió al cuarto 5b, en la escuela odiaba a sus fans pero ahora era algo que lo ayudaba a soportar la universidad, cada vez que alguna CHICA se le insinuaba o algo, ya no las miraba tan mal, hacían que recuperara algo que la universidad de raritos le quitaba a diario.

Toco la puerta y recibió un – pase – desde adentro, entro sin miramientos y cerro la puerta tras el, dentro había una mujer mayor, pero muy bien conservada, en el escritorio decía doctora Tsunade.

Señor uchiha, tome asiento por favor, Sasuke se sentó mientras la observaba – Cuénteme su problema o enfermedad.

Sasuke perdió la voz por un segundo, no había pensado en como le diría que quería saber si aun era virgen de la parte trasera, eso sonaba muy raro, pero no había otra forma de decirlo. – quiero saber si fui… ultrajado de mi parte posterior.

La mujer subió una ceja, dándole a entender a sasuke que no lo había entendido lo que el que hacia tratado de decir.

La odiaba, lo estaba prácticamente obligando a que le diera una explicación mas detallada, frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo – quiero saber si todavía soy virgen en mi trasero, ya que creo que alguien me…me… ¡YA TUVO QUE HABER ENTENDIDO! – solo esperaba que toda esa pesadilla terminara rápido.

La mujer se veía seria – Bien, debes ir a la sala 8d hay te esperara la enfermera que te vera, yo le explicare la situación.

Genial, todo el maldito hospital se iba a enterar, camino molesto hasta que dio con la sala 8d entro y noto que era espacioso el triple de la otra sala, había 2 camillas una cubierta, un monitor que no sabia para que servia y un molesto olor a medicamentos.

Dentro había una mujer ya muy mayor, y de baja estatura, entro y cerro la puerta, la mujer le entrego una toalla y Sasuke la miro confundido. – ¿Para que?

- Sáquese los pantalones y acuéstese en la camilla – camino hacia un aparato que parecía una lupa gigante y la encendió, estaba mal, no dejaba de mirar la toalla que tenia en las manos ¿Qué se sacara los pantalones?

- Disculpe… ¿para que me quito los pantalones? – esperaba que todo fuera un error, quizás había entrado en la sala equivocada.

- Claro esta, para examinarlo ¿Sasuke Uchiha, no? – Sasuke asistió. - ¿Cómo cree que sabremos su situación?

- Estamos en el año 2012, acaso no hay un método mas avanzado, una aguja, que me saquen sangre, no lo se, usted es la enfermera. – Debía haber otra forma, el no perdería su orgullo haciendo eso.

- Esta es la única forma que hay, ahora se los quita usted o se los quito yo. –

-Donde, me cambio. - No iba a alargar la situación, solo quería que terminara todo eso rápido.

La mujer, apunto hacía la camilla cubierta y Sasuke se quito los pantalones y se puso la toalla en su honra, no quería saber donde vería esa lupa, entre menos supiera podría conservar algo de orgullo.

Por el apartado veía a la enfermera mirando el monitor donde se veía su trasero aumentado, la enfermera suspiro – lo esta haciendo mal señor Uchiha – Vio como la enfermera se adentraba a la parte baja de su camilla y su mente se desconecto cuando sintio que la mujer le habría el trasero y adentraba algo pequeño muy frió, Sasuke comenzó a sentir un tic en la ceja, se quedo quieto casi petrificado, orgullo adiós.

Su mente recién comenzó a reaccionar, cuando sintió que la mujer le sacaba la cosa del su parte inferior y le decía que se pusiera los pantalones. No podía sacar el habla, era como si su lengua se hubiera hecho arena y le impedía abrir la boca.

- No encontré nada – dijo mientras escribía en un papel.

- he… ¿Como? – pregunto Sasuke.

- Usted tiene el trasero intacto. – le entrego la hoja y se fue dejándolo solo…

- Sasuke salio con la mirada gacha, sabia que un Uchiha siempre debía mantenerla arriba, pero su orgullo se había ido hace unos instantes atrás.

Salio por la puerta y levanto la cabeza, lo olvidaría, si, eso aria, hay no había pasado nada.

- ¿Uchiha-san? –

Sasuke miro horrorizado al chico que se encontraba frente a el – Hyuga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Umm… Vengo a mi chequeo mensual – respondió mirándole a los ojos. – ¿y usted?

¿Por que? No sabia la razón de que cada vez que veía al chico hyuga se le hacia menos masculino y mas femenino, quizás sus rasgos, su boca, su pelo… que rayos pensaba, que le importaba que ese chico se viera femenino. – Lo mismo – respondió simplemente.

- ya veo – respondió Hinata, viéndose en la situación que estaba, ¿le decía que le estaba blockeando la entrada o simplemente le decía que tenia prisa y un permiso?…

- Señor Uchiha – llamo una voz que salía tras sasuke – se le quedaron sus calzoncillos. – decía extendiéndolos la joven enfermera.

Sasuke miro como Hin bajaba la miraba un tanto rojo, se pegunto si el chico era hijo de un semáforo, para cambiar los colores tan rápido. Se sintió incomodo – No son míos, se equivoca de persona – como se le había olvidado los calzoncillos, ese no era su día.

La enfermera se mordió el labio y los extendió frente a el, mostrándole la etiqueta – Aquí dice Uchiha.

¡Madre! pensó enojado, pero no se echaría para tras. – Dije que no eran míos- comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a las dos personas.

¿Eres amigo de el? - pregunto a Hinata la enfermera.

Algo así… - respondió.

¡Bien! Toma – le paso los calzoncillos – Tu se los entregas, gracias. – Agradeció mientras se iba dentro del hospital, dejando a una rojísima Hinata que no quería mirar lo que sostenía.

-o-

-o-

-o-

La definición de Uke "parte femenina" y Seme "parte que lleva el control", sale en el capitulo 1 si es que no encienden algunas cosas.

**Gracias a todos lo que comentaron el capitulo anterior xD, espero les haya agradado la actua, tratare de terminar todos mis fic, con este comenzare. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_Capitulo Re-subido ya que algunas palabras estaban mal escritas y había errores… En el próximo capitulo Habrá más **SasuHina**._


End file.
